greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Massacre of Sector 666
History Origin The Manhunters suffered a simultaneous glitch where they slaughtered all life in Sector 666, leading to their exile and the formation of both the Five Inversions and the Green Lantern Corps. Early Years Following Krona's actions in seeing the beginning of the universe, the Oans dedicated their existence to bringing order to the universe. In their quest to do that, they created the Manhunters, robotic sentinels who would bring justice and order to the universe. For a time, they served well, protecting the sectors of the Universe. However, the Manhunters had a flaw. They lacked the ability to see the difference between right and wrong, instead legal and illegal. Finally, the entire Manhunter force suffered a simultaneous glitch (later revealed to have been purposefully instigated by Krona): the only way to maintain order is to remove organic life. Thus began the Massacre of Sector 666. The Manhunters descended upon the worlds of Sector 666, slaughtering every being they came across. Some fought back, others ran. Eventually, the Oans learned what was happening and stopped the Manhunters before they could move to another sector. However, the damage was done. Out of an entire sector, only five beings survived the Manhunters assault. Results Because of their wanton disregard for life, the Oans destroyed most of the Manhunters and exiled the survivors. However, the Guardians were unwilling to admit their own role in the Massacre, so they forbade its inclusion within the Book of Oa. The Oans also decided that a sentient force was needed to maintain order, despite the Oans belief that emotion was a flaw, so the force would counter evil wherever it arose. One group of Oans, however, favored a more proactive approach, and departed Oa, becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remained became the Guardians of the Universe, and eventually formed the Green Lantern Corps, using sentient beings with power rings fueled by the Central Power Battery of Oa, which contained the condensation of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, which the Guardians had long since learned to harness on their own. They also took steps to insure that the Corps would not rebel like the Manhunters, such as establishing the "territorial edict" which forbade Green Lanterns from associating with each other except on Oa, to prevent any conspiracy from being formed. The Guardians also remodeled Oa to include Gold buildings, as the Green Lanterns could not affect objects colored yellow. The five survivors Atrocitus, Qull, Roxeaume, and two others united to avenge their fallen and destroy the Guardians for unleashing the Manhunters. They formed an organization known as the Five Inversions, which sought to find a power to defeat the Guardians. Using their blood rituals and sorcery, the Five Inversions saw into the future and discovered the Blackest Night, the end of all life in the universe. During their efforts to harness the power of the Black, they formed a domain called the Empire of Tears, which spanned three galaxies. The Guardians finally decided to deal with the Five Inversions on their own, defeating and crucifying them on their throne world of Ysmault, and declaring the planet off limits to the Green Lantern Corps. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Green Lantern: Secret Origin *Five Inversions *Atrocitus *Space Sector 0666 In Other Media *In The Episode Reckoning of Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Hal Jordan hides inside of a church to escape detection where Red Lantern Loran recounts a tale similar to that of The Massacre of Sector 666. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Massacre_of_Sector_666 *http://www.comicvine.com/massacre-of-sector-666/12-55701/ Category:Events